The Ties That Bind
by TC Morgan
Summary: So this is Korrlok story based on if Tarlok had never taken Korra to the cabin in the woods where Amon later found them but to some place else farther out and more remote. There is romance so its DEF a lemon. This fic will be about 5 chapters long so stay tuned and enjoy. (Also please feel free to send me your comments and reveiws)
1. Chapter 1

Korra stared down at her bowl of seaweed noodles a frown forming on her face. Tarrlok stirred his slowly as a smile crept up on his. "Korra," he said smoothly "you don't have to be nervous, you've done nothing wrong by meeting with me. If anything, Tenzin will be mad at me, a rival senator, not you the young avatar." She placed her bowl of noodles on Senator Tarrlok's desk, and the sound of porcelain hitting wood echoed in his large office. "I don't have time for small talk Tarrlok," she said leaving forward, "why did you want me to come here? It couldn't have been for take-out sea prunes and noodles."

"You're a transplant in a foreign land, I thought you might like a taste of home."

"If I wanted a taste of home, I'd go home. Now spill it or I'm leaving."

Tarrlok gently placed his bowl of noodles on the table and removed the silk napkin that he had tucked into the front collar of his shirt. Even though he hadn't eaten anything, he touched it daintily to his lips before placing it on the table as well and Korra grimaced at the sight. Water tribe men were not supposed to be dainty. They were supposed to be strong and rugged like her father, not sweet smelling and long haired like Tarrlok.

"I want you to join my task force, Avatar."

"We've already gone over this Tarrlok, the answer is no."

"Avatar Korra, you and I have a common goal. We both want Amon taken down and there is strength in numbers. If you, the Avatar would join forces with my bending task force, we would be unstoppable." Korra stood and turning away from him, she picked up the bowl she'd placed on the table and emptied its contents into the white paper box it came in. "I've given you my answer, Tarrlok," she said without a second glance, " I'm going back to Tenzin's and I'm taking this with me. Thanks for dinner." She picked up the white box and strode to the door, but stopped when she heard him call her name.

Tenzin is getting old and his children are very young. How long do you think it will be before Amon makes a target out of them, the son of Avatar Aang, and the only living air benders. Do you really think he'll care that they are an old man and children? He wont stop Korra. He wont stop but **_we_** can stop him **_together._**" Korra stared down at the intricate tile work of the senator's office. She would never tell Tarrlok that she secretly feared Amon or that the nightmares she had about him taking away her bending kept her awake at night. But he did make a point. Tenzin might be able to protect himself but the children, they'd be like sitting turtle ducks to Amon. She kept her back to Tarrlok so he couldn't see her gulp down her fear but she knew what she had to do. "I'll do it, Tarrlok , I'll join your stupid task force." Korra flinched as Tarrlok laid his hands on her shoulders and she spun around to yell an obscenity at him for painting her into a corner but she was met with the same sultry smile he had given her when they danced on the night of the party he had thrown in her honor. She remembered how good it felt to be held by him and how strong his deceptively pampered body was. She was suddenly happy for lack of light in his office at this late hour so that he couldn't see the deep blush on her cheeks. He tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. His voice was smooth and low as he spoke. "Korra,"he said, " I understand that you fear of Amon, you don't have to hide it from me. We can do this together." Korra stepped back, flustered. "You have my answer. I said I would join you task force and I will. Goodnight Senator Tarrlok."

"Goodnight Avatar Korra," he said to her back since she was already the door and walking briskly away.

Korra hated the publicity she got from being on Tarrlok's task force but secretly loved the fact that she could be around him so often. She was finding that his deceptively pampered body had strength to it and he had used his southern water tribe bending style to bring down and capture many agents of Amon. He had even used it once to protect her from enemy electro-sticks. She was impressed and although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was a infatuated as well. Outwardly, she called him a priss and a lilly cup but when no one was watching, Korra would steal glances at him. She never missed a press luncheon so that she could sit next to him and visited Tenzin in the senate daily so that she could catch glimpses of him as she walked past his open office door. Eventually, Tarrlok confronted her about it and she admitted to what she had been doing. To her great surprise, he warmly asked to court her and when she excepted, they began to date secretly. He would discretely give her gifts disguised as packages and they would hide their rendezvous by saying that they were having important strategy meetings. Korra felt herself falling in love with the senator, but his increasing grabs for power were making her more and more uncomfortable. Tarrlok on the other had hadn't been happier in his life. His career was booming and he was in love with a beautiful young woman who loved him back. Things were progressing so well between them over the last few months, that he had sent for and received the necessary materials to make her betrothal necklace. He had spared no expense, choosing the bluest ice stone to match her eyes and the lace was of the finest silk colored hyacinth. It had small waves woven into the fabric and the hing used to connect the stone to it was made of gold with little diamonds drilled into it. It was a bit extravagant for a betrothal necklace but it was for Korra, his Korra and she deserved the best. At first, he had been put off by her rough almost manlike demeanor but, he had come to see her softer side and he loved her for both. Her lack of table and house manners left something to be desired but he was contented to think they could work on that in time. After all, the wife of the future President of Republic City must be able to behave in mix company and high society. He smiled at that thought. Taming Korra would be as easy as training a polar bear dog. But Korra had tamed Naga and he would enjoy taming her. Tarrlok fantasied about having a traditional water tribe style wedding in which he took her home, offered her the betrothal necklace he made for her and consummated their marriage in their bed. He thought about what their children would like and how he'd have to teach his daughters to be daintier and more refined than their mother, the woman he loved. Most importantly, he knew he'd be a better father and husband than his had ever been. He was finishing carving the stone with a small, pointed tool making tiny snowflakes waves when Korra barged in. He didn't usually work late on Fridays so that he could be at his house in time for a late night dinner with Korra so it surprised him to see her there. "Korra," he said, hurriedly stuffing the necklace in his jacket pocket, "I'm so sorry I'm late darling. I had to get caught up on some work but let me get my coat and we can leave. I found a new tea and noodle place that delivers. Would you like to try it tonight?"

"Cut the crap Tarrlok," she said furiously, "you arrested my friends. Let them out now!" Tarrlok stood up from behind his desk."Lower your voice Korra, my aid is still here and he may hear you."As if on cue, a small stooped over man with large glasses peaked sheepishly around the open office door. "Senator Tarrlok, did you need any assistance, sir."

"No Chang," he said dismissively raising his hand, "the Avatar and I are having a discussion about task force business. You're dismissed for the night." Chang knew what that meant and bowed graciously to the senator. "Goodnight sir," he said, his high pitched voice screeching. Tarrlok nodded and the little man shuffled quickly away. He turned his attention back to Korra pinching the bridge of his nose as to relieve stress. "Now what is this about your friends being arrested?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about Tarrlok. You gave non-benders in the city a curfew and your police task force arrested Asami since she was outside tonight. Mako and Bolin were with her and because they tried to defend her, they were arrested too. Go down to the court house, tell them you're the senator and that they have to be let out now." He chaffed at the mention of Mako's name because she had told him before how she'd had a crush on him. She was his now but that didn't help to stifle his jealousy of the younger man. "Darling," he said slowly, " I will see what I can do about helping out your friends, but I can't just saunter down to the jail house, pull the senator card and then have them released. It will look like a misuse of power and besides, as you said, I'm the one who lobbied for the curfew. How would it look if I was seen trying to supersede it?"

"Tarrlok," she said angerly pointing her finger at him, "do you really think that I care about your political career? This has gone far enough. I'm the Avatar for benders and non-benders. I have the obligation of protecting them both. I love you but I wont hesitate to take you down. Release my friends and all the Republic City citizens you put in prison simply for being non-benders at the wrong time now or I'll do it for you." Tarrlok's eyes went ice cold and he walked from behind his desk over to Korra and loomed in front of her. How many times had they been n the same position but instead of scowling at her, he had taken her warmly into his arms. "I am not Yakone, I am not Yakone, " he repeated over and over in his head. Keeping his hands at his sides as he spoke, his voice was low and laced with venom. "Korra, my love, I will indulge you to a point but that is it. I do not take orders from you girl and I will not be letting anyone out of anything. We are in a time of great unrest in the city and the people want order. I have given them that and I will give your friends and the others a trial by due process. And," he added, " your attitude isn't helping your cause. You need to learn to be more diplomatic, Avatar, even with me. If not, this process may take longer than you'd like." Korra glared at him furious but Tarrlok stood his ground. "I cant believe this," she hissed, "you used me. You used me to get publicity and more public approval while you secretly passed laws to oppress innocent people."

"Korra, its nothing like that," he relented. He had loved her very much. " I only want to protect all of my citizens yourself included."

"NO Tarrlok, the only person you ever loved was yourself. I don't know how I could have been so wrong about you. And I'm going to tell everyone about you and how this whole curfew was another scheme thought up by you as power grab."

"Korra, you don't want to do that" he said trying to diffuse the situation. Lets go back to my home and talk about this, I have something I want to give in private, under nicer settings." He went to reach for her but she back out of his reach. "No Tarrlok, I meant what I said, I'm not backing down. Someone needs to stop you and as much as it hurts me, that someone is the Avatar." She turned on her heels to leave but a wave of water flew in front of her turning to ice over the door. "Korra, you're not leaving here,"he yelled over her shoulder. "Lets calm down and talk about this like civilized people." Korra was fuming, fire ignited in her palms and she turned to face him. Ever since he was little, he had a fear of fire but he had never shared that with anyone. Now, he fought to keep his composure. "Korra," he said, "calm down, I love you, we can work through this,"

"You're no better than Amon, Tarrlok. You use people to get what you want and for those who aren't useful to you, you intimidate them with your power. This ends now!" She sent a fire ball flying at him and he dodged it using water for a shield but fell in the process. "Korra please!" he yelled but she continued her onslaught. A fire ball nearly hit him full on but he dodged again and it seared his shoulder. She was about to send another fire ball hurling at him when her body ceased up. She looked at him with terror in her eyes. He was a blood bender. Tarrlok heaved her into the air and dragged her slowly to him. "WHY KORRA!? WHY!?" he screamed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUSH MY HAND!?

"You'll never get away with this Tarrlok," she said shakily through clinched teeth, "you're a blood bender, you're going to jail for the rest of your life."

"No, Korra. That's not what's going to happen."

"You and Amon are two sides of the same Yuan. His fate will be the same as yours." Tarrlok's rage bubbled over and he threw her against a wall. "KORRA!" he ran over to where her unconscious body lay and heaved a sigh of relief as her chest moved slowly up and down. His hands trembled as he tied her limp limbs together and carried car her out to his car. He knew he couldn't go home but he had to go somewhere. There was only one thing to do. Run away deep into the Earth Kingdom and start over with Korra as his hostage. Thinking of her in that way struck a cord of pain in him but there was no way that anyone would attack if he had her with him. Before they left, he packed a few heavy bags of supplies and filled a large sack with money. He drove all night through the snow and rain talking to Korra's sleeping form. "Why did you have to do that Korra, why did you have to force my hand the way you did. I loved you, I still love, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I was going to marry you." He looked quickly over his shoulder at Korra 's unconscious form and then back at the road. Even though his shoulder was throbbing, he had taken the time to wrap a thick ordinate water tribe blanket around her to keep the night chill out. This is crazy, he thought as he continued to drive. Earlier that day, all he could think about was taking the love of his life to his home to make it theirs, but that damned Mako had ruined everything. Somehow he knew deep down that if it had just been Asami who had been arrested Korra wouldn't have cared but because that boy was taken too she escalated things. Pangs of guilt washed over him as he thought about what he had done to Korra. Blood bent her, hurt her. He tried to reason that she had attacked him first but that didn't make him feel any better. "WHY?" he yelled into the night air as he continued down the dirt roads into the forests of the Earth Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra awoke with a throbbing headache. She know instantly that she was laying on a bed, it was too soft to be a floor. Her wrists and ankles ached but when she tried to move them but she found that she couldn't. Looking down in horror, she saw that they were tied. She struggled against the ropes but to no avail. "Good Morning Korra," she heard Tarrlok say. She looked down at the foot of the bed and saw him sitting in a chair by the wall. He look heavily disheveled. Long strands from his once well kept pony tails, fell freely in face. He looked like he'd slept in his clothes which was unusually for the normally well kept senator. His face looked tired and worn and he sat leaning forward , hands folded, staring at her. She closed her eyes fighting back the ache in her head. "Untie me now, Tarrlok. The police will be here any minute. You cant hide in Republic City. People will come looking for me."

"We're not in Republic City Korra, and no one will come looking for you here." Korra opened her eyes suddenly and looked around, noticing that they weren't at his home. "Where are we?" He didn't answer but stood and walk over to her. Sitting on the bed, he began rubbing the skin just beneath her wrists gently. "Are you in any pain?" he asked quietly. "I'll untie you but I just want to show you something first. He walked out of the room for a few minutes and returned with a vole-rat in a cage. He sat back down next to Korra on the bed as she looked at the little creature, frantic to escape. As if to grant its unspoken wish, he placed the cage on the floor and opened its door. It scurried quickly out but just as it reached the door, its body seized up. Tarrlok moved his hand like a puppeteer and the vole-rate started to do a stiff shuffle like dance that would have made Korra laugh if it had truly been a puppet, not a living creature. The dance stopped as he lifted the small animal off the floor and into the air. Korra watched in terror as its body began to stretch and bend at awkward angles. It squeaked in obvious pain. "Stop it Tarrlok, stop, you're torturing it! Please!" He relaxed his hands and the little creature fell limply to the floor. Tears of rage filled her eyes "You killed it." She was of the Northern Water Tribe so she was no stranger to hunting animals but their culture only permitted it for food and shelter, not for sport or show. How could he just kill an innocent creature for nothing. "Its alive Korra. It will just be unconscious for a while until the affects of the bending wear off. Then I'll let it loose outside." His tired eyes met hers sternly. "Korra, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to do what I just did to that creature to you but I will if you force me to. I've already chi blocked you so that you cant bend so don't try fight me in this. And don't try to runaway or tell anyone why we're here or you'll regret. I mean it Korra, don't make me use my bending on you again. Don't force my hand." He began to untie her ankles first and then her wrists, rubbing the circulation back into them. She edged away from him. "I'm only trying to help you, Korra."

"I don't need your kind of help, I can help myself." She tried to rub the pain out of her wrists but her numb hands were useless. "Where are we and why are we here?"

"You made me give up my secret Korra, I can blood bend. That's illegal, we both know that I could go to jail forever just for defending myself."

"You started it!"

"You fire bent at me! What was I supposed to do let you burn me to a crisp? And after I did it, there was no going back. You would have told everyone and everything I worked so hard to accomplish would have been lost." He paused and rubbed his face. "And yet that's what happened anyway." Standing Tarrlok stalked around the room. " I had to run and I obviously I couldn't just leave you behind to tell the world so here we are."

"You could have just killed me if your secret is so important to you." Tarrlok looked down at his hands. They were smooth due to the constant care he'd taken of himself over the years but they bore the callouses and hardness that came with a youth filled with hard physical work. I am not Yakone, I am not Yakone, he repeated over and over in his mind. "I could never kill you Korra, not you." He walked over to the door way and stood there looking into the hallway. "We are in Yao Dao, a forest territory that was occupied the Fire Nation. You've been out for a few days. I'm a files clerk named Toraq and you're my wife Kuna. I brought this cottage for us and for the time being this is our home."

"I wont go along with this, Tarrlok."

"Please don't end up like the vole-rat, Korra, I'm warning you nicely. I'm going to go to cook dinner, please shower up and change." He turned and closed the door behind him. Korra flexed and tested her bending but he was right, it was gone. She looked out the window to make sure that Tarrlok wasn't outside. Lifting the hing slowly, she slid herself out of the window as quietly as she could and then made a run for it. Korra had been running for about an hour before she felt a strange painful tugging. She thought that she had pulled a muscle but she noticed that the the pain radiated through out her entire body. If felt as though there were invisible strings were attached to her muscles. The further she moved away from the cottage,the more painful it became until finally it became unbearable and she headed back. She was so exhausted, that she fell into the door but Tarrlok caught her before she hit the floor. "I told you not to runaway, Korra" he said cradling her close as silent tears rolled down her face.

The weeks passed as Korra tried to formulate a plan for getting back to Republic City without being caught by Tarrlok. She realized that he had left in the bedroom alone because he knew she would try to escape and wanted to show her what would happen. It had taken her body three days to recover from him using his blood bending to pull her back. She didn't want anyone else to experience that so asking the town's people for help was out of the question. Bending wasn't an option either since every week, he would force her to sit still while he blocked her chi. His methods must have been very powerful to last so long at a time. She was allowed to leave the cottage and explore the small town but she had to wear an ugly betrothal necklace that he had picked up from a shoppe keeper. It was emerald green with a turquoise stone on it. It looked nothing at all like water tribe and Korra believed that it was the most hideous thing that she had ever saw. The thing that she hated the most was how soft he had become to her over the last few weeks. He would give her spending money so that she could buy thing for herself and the cottage in town and would even bring her home little trinkets and gifts. It was almost as if they were in Republic City dating all over again. That thought hurt her the worst and every time he softly brushed up against her as they past each other in the hallway or when he would kiss her forehead goodnight before they went to sleep, her heart ached. They shared the one bed that there was in the cottage after Tarrlok had insisted that Korra not sleep on the floor. He had been a perfect gentleman and never touched her in inappropriately although every night he would wrap a protective arm around her waist. She wasn't sure if he did that out of affection or in an effort to keep tabs on her.

One night he took her out to the only restaurant in the village for dinner. She had been going through his things that day and had found a beautiful handmade betrothal necklace. It looked as though someone had spent many hours loving carving tiny snowflakes into a wave pattern on the stone to match the intricate stitching on the necklace itself. Korra wondered what shoppe keeper he had purchased this one from. Throwing the unsightly green one away, she tied the pretty blue one around her neck. Tarrlok looked surprised at seeing it on her that night but said nothing more than that she looked pretty and that it matched her eyes.

They sat at a corner table eating grass wheat noodles and drinking saki while talking about their day. Korra had never had saki before and it left her a little light headed but in her inebriated state, she had devised a plan of escape. "So how was your day at the market, dear?"

"Wonderful, I brought a bunch markety stuff," she replied sarcastically, "and how was work, no no no, let me guess, honey, you did a bunch work-ity stuff." She giggled as she as her words slurred and Tarrlok looked around nervously, hoping that she wouldn't make a drunken scene. "Kuna, darling, maybe you should take it easy on the saki."

"You cant tell me what to do," Korra said downing the entire bottle, " I do what I want. You're not my dad."

" That's it, time to go home."

"No Tooraaq," she said deliberately drawing his name out, "you never take me out anymore since we moved here. Are you ashamed of my water tribe figure now that we're around all of these bamboo stick Earth Kingdom women? I could lace my boots up with one of them they're so thin." People started to stare at them and Tarrlok's cheeks began to tent red. "And you never kiss me anymore, if I wanted to sleep with a cold fish, I could have stayed in the Northern Water Tribe and well, slept with a fish."

"Dear," he said between clenched teeth, " I think you're getting just a little beside yourself now."

"Beside myself?" Korra repeated loudly, drawing more attention. "I wish I was 'beside myself' because I know how to please myself. Instead, I'm sitting in front of you wondering when my woman parts will shrivel up and fall off from lack of use." Tarrlok banged the table in irritation with a fist but quickly regained his composure. He stood up, dropping a few yuans on the table and then put his hand out to the apparently drunk Korra. "Kuna," he said sternly, trying to cover up his anger with a smile, "I believe that its time to go. Now." His gave no room for argument and she was pretty sure that he would blood bend her right in front of all these people. Once that happened, the word of a blood bender in the territories would get out and there'd be nothing that he could do about. She just needed to press a few more of his buttons. "Why did you even bother taking me out anyway?" she slurred. "You don't love me. Mother was right about you. You're just an old man who wanted a pretty young thing but once you got one, you didn't know what to do with her. And you still don't," she added. He had had enough . Grabbing her forearm, he lifted her up off her chair. A waiter came over to them slightly flushed from hearing hearing their conversation argument. "Is everything ok? Did you need anything?"

"No thank you." Tarrlok replied.

"I could actually use another drink," Korra said smiling.

"You've had enough Kuna, darling." Then he whispered in her ear, "and so have I, we will discuss this when we get back the cottage." For some reason the tone of his voice made her shiver. Of course there was anger to it but there was something else that lingered as well. She didn't fight him as he hurried them out of the restaurant and into his car. The drive home was quiet as Korra watched Tarrlok fuming in his seat. Her plan had failed. The world seemed to be spinning around her as he drove and by the time they arrived at the cottage she was dizzy but still steady on her feet. They walked in with him shuffling her inside quickly and closing the door behind him, locking it.

Before she could say a word, he pushed her against the wall, holding her there with his body, and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. "So I don't kiss you anymore?" he said looking down at a very stunned Korra. She was beginning to feel warm all over and it wasn't from the liquor. "Isn't that what you said Korra? That I don't know what to do with you?" he said holding her close. His ice blue eyes never left hers as he spoke. "I've always known what to do with you Korra, the question is, are you ready for me to do it? There's no going back." Korra stood there silent, starring at the man who she'd known as the prim senator and gentlemanly warrior giving her an option that she didn't fully understand. The passion behind his kiss and the tone in his voice combined with the saki in her stomach made her want him more than ever. She nodded her head numbly and he stepped away from her.

Korra stood there confused until he ordered her to the bedroom and she complied. He followed her in and closed the door. Then he told her to strip off her clothes and she did so willing, standing before him nothing more than her bindings and necklace. She began to reconsider her actions but her growing desire wouldn't let her turn back. He walked slowly over to her. "Raise your arms, higher, spread your legs." She did as she was told and shivered again as he gently slid his fingers down the newly exposed flesh of the backs of her arms and sides. He took his time unwrapping her chest bindings until her full round breast were on display in front of him. She begged him with her eyes to touch her but said nothing as he got on one knee and began to unwrap her lower bindings. When he was done she was completely naked except for the betrothal necklace and he told her that she could lower her arms but not to cover herself. Even drunk, it was hard not to try to hide her body since no one but her mother and healers had ever seen it completely undressed before and that hadn't been since she was a young child. But she obediently held her arms are her sides and blushed furiously as Tarrlok began to undress in front of her. She had never seen a naked man before and she was not disappointed with what she was seeing now. His muscular body was only a slighter a lighter color brown than hers she couldn't help but stare.

Tarrlok smirked at her obvious approval and sauntered up to her, pulling her naked body against his. Korra blushed heavily and felt his body rumble as he suppressed a moan. He spoke with soft urgency that made her skin tingle. "Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, will you let me, Tarrlok of the Northern Water Tribe, take you as mine? You have my word, on the honor of my house that I will provide for you, love you, and cherish you. Do you give up your right to have any other man as I give up my right to have any other woman and vow your life to me as I vow my life to you?" The fuzzy haze Korra was in only cleared enough to see the sincere look in his eyes as he recited the age old vows that ever water tribe man said to the woman that he was going to marry. If she said no, then he was to allow her to return to her father's home and neither of them would be able to court someone else for a year just encase she changed her mind. He stood there expectantly but say nothing giving her her right to say yes or no. His arousal pressed against her stomach and hard chest pressed against her soft breasts. His hands rested just above the curve of her ample hips. "I need an answer Korra, " said Tarrlok as he lowered his head and rubbed his lips on the crock of her neck. "Yes," she whispered, all reason forgotten. He lifted her body up with his arms and laid her gently down flat on the bed.

He picked up the cloth that had been used as her chest binding and Korra flinched as he tied her wrists to the head board. The last time that he'd tied her up,she ended up in a strange place with a splitting headache."Tarrlok," she said shakily. "Its ok Korra, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, moving his lips back and forth over the shell of her ear. She relaxed but began to squirm as the fingers of one hand traveled down her neck and stopped at her breasts. Cupping them, he kissed and nibbled on her neck. He pinched her nipples lightly and when Korra arched her back, he pinched them harder, making her moan loudly. Soon his lips replaced his fingers and he enjoyed her shuddering reaction as he rubbed them on her hardened bud before taking it into his mouth. Korra gasped as he sucked on it, causing her wriggle against her restraints. His fingers slowly trailed down her stomach and between her legs. "Oooooh," she moaned as he rubbed her nether lips. She tried to move her hips to get closer to his fingers but he moved them further away from her so that only the tips caressed her woman hood. "Tarrlok," she said demandingly as she closed her eyes, still trying to gyrate her hips to get as much contact with his fingers as possible. He released her nipple from his lips and began to nuzzle the other as he spoke. "So, what else was it you said? You were waiting for your woman parts to shrivel up and fall off due to lack of use. Is this the right way to use it, Korra?" he said as he slowly slid a finger into her. She arched her hips into hand moaning his name loudly. He pulled his finger out and slid it back in her, pumping it in and out. "I'm going to need an answer Korra." Korra's mind clouded over with arousal, making it hard for to think.

"Yes, no, I don't know Tarrlok, just don't stop." The finger inside of her stilled and her eyes snapped open full of need. Tarrlok looked down at her smiling. "I've told you this before Korra, you don't give me orders. Now, is there something that you'd like for me to do?" She couldn't believe it, not only had this bastard tied her down to the bed but now he expected her to beg him. As if to give her some incentive, he flicked his thumb over the sensitive bud between her legs twice and she cried out. "Just ask me nicely Korra and I will be very nice to you." She loved the sound of his the deep and sultry voice and whatever resolve she had left broke. Pride be damned she thought, she could always find other ways to hold on to that outside of the bedroom. "Please Tarrlok, please keep doing what ever you are doing to me, please don't stop." She felt him smile against her breast as he took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it hard and arched the finger inside of her while he rubbed her clitoris. She screamed inaudibly as she came in his hand. As she was coming down from her high, she wasn't prepared for when his lips replaced his fingers. His tongue lapped teasingly at her clit as she strained against her restraints. "Please, Tarrlok,yes, YES!" she screamed out again as she came for the second time. Her chest was heaving tantalizingly up and down and a light sheen of sweat covered her body. Coming back to back so quickly left her exhausted and she was beginning to doze off when she felt him pinch her nipples hard, jolting her alert. "I believe you also said that you were tired of sleeping with a cold fish, isn't that right? Well tonight that's not something that you'll have to worry about. We're not done yet Korra, we wont be for quite a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Tarrlok awoke to the bright sun light shining on his face from the bedroom window. Blinking and shading his eves, he looked over at the sleeping figure resting on him. Korra lay sprawled out, mouth open snoring softly, hair a mess. He stared up at the ceiling, one arm protectively around her waist and the other under his head. His pocket watch lay somewhere on the floor forgotten in a pile of clothes hastily removed the night before. Life is good, he thought, different but good. He had imagined beginning married life with Korra in his mansion in Republic City, not in a small cottage town where they were already living as man and wife under aliases. A twinge of guilt bit at him and slowly untangling himself, he got out of their bed. Quietly putting on his robe, he padded across the bedroom floor and went outside to collect the morning new paper. "Afternoon, Toraq," called his neighbor from his own front porch. "Good Afternoon," Tarrlok called back as he stooped over to pick up his newspaper. "So, I heard you and you wife had a wild night last night." Tarrlok stared at his neighbor in annoyance. "Yes, Yong Chin, just a saki fueled dispute, nothing more, we're fine."

"Oooh, I'm not talking about what happened at the noodle shop," the pudgy man said with a knowing smile and a wink. Realization dawned on him as he turned to re-enter his home. "We're married people Yong Chin and we do married things as I'm sure you and you wife do as well. We will try to keep it down in the future." Before his neighbor could speak again, he slammed his door behind him. The world be damned if he didn't hate nosey neighbors and he suddenly started missing his mansion in Republic City. In anticipation of their union, he had remodeled one of his home offices into a nursery, certain that Korra would give him children. Not caring if they had a boy or girl, he had set the room up gender neutral. Pelts of penguin seals and whale shark teeth hung tacked on the walls. He even had the skin of a large whale shark tanned and dyed ocean blue. Then he had his family's insignia and as well as Korra's and that of Republic City's branded onto it. The three large seals took up nearly the entire skin and the side edges of their insignias met and touched the top of the Republic City one, creating a large empty triangular space in the middle. He was going to have the names and birthdays of each of his children with Korra branded into that space as they were born.

He sat down on a thinly cushioned bamboo chair trying not to think about how things had been and tried to concentrate on the here and now. He had taken Korra as his wife even if she was a little drunk at the time. And she wore the betrothal necklace he had made for her, even if he didn't know how she had gotten it or even if she knew he was the one who made it. He rubbed his forehead trying to dissipate the stress forming within him but the headline on the newspaper made a vein in his temple pop. " **FORCES OF AMON CONTINUE TO TERRORIZE REPUBLIC CITY. SENATOR TARRLOK STILL MISSING AND FEARED DEAD. WHERE IS THE AVATAR?**" The newspaper article continued stating that the task force he had started was in shambles and that Tenzin was barely able to keep his beloved city from falling apart. Tarrlok cursed Tenzin silently for not keeping a tighter hold on the city. Folding the newspaper up, he threw it away in the rubbish bin, and walked back into the bedroom. Korra lay face down, naked, legs tangled in the sheets. Resisting the urge to pet her ample round bottom, he sat down on the side of the bed and ran the fingers of one hand up and down her spine teasingly. She began to wiggled a bit but didn't open her eyes. "Time to get up Korra, darling," he said softly, still petting her back.

"I don't want to," she said, her voice raspy and Tarrlok smiled at this. She had moaned and screamed so much the night before that she had lost her voice. He was no healer so he couldn't help her but he knew some tea and honey would fix her throat. "Come on Korra, I'll get a bath ready for you." She stiffened beneath his touch and he stopped. "What's wrong?" Sitting up and pulling the sheets around her, she looked down at the floor as she spoke. "I could start my own bath if you would stop chi blocking me. Did you do it to me this morning while I was sleeping?" All the warmth had drained from her voice and she held the sheets tightly against her. Tarrlok came around the side of the bed and sat so close to her that he could feel the heat radiating off of her body . The look in her eyes were that of anger and hurt but he know from experience, both of those emotions combined could turn into hate overtime. He never wanted Korra to hate him. Reaching out he touched her hand. When she didn't pull away in revulsion, he felt a surge of hope that emboldened him to lace his fingers through hers. He held her hand tight for moment before relaxing his fingers, but he didn't let her go. He couldn't let her go. "Korra," he said slowly, "I'm going to tell you somethings that I've never told anyone else. No one else truly knows me." Still unwilling to release the hand he was holding, he used the index finger of the other to gently lift her head up and she looked at him. "I _**want**_ _**you**_ to know me. 

Korra stared at Tarrlok through a haze of emotions. This man who she thought she loved, had blood bent her, kidnapped her, and forced her to live a new life against her will. But then he was kind and loving to her, treating her sweetly and had even blown her mind sexually. Her body still tingled when she thought about the night before. She laughed inwardly at the perverse thought that her mother would be proud since she had never said please and thank you so much before in her life. But that joviality faded away, replaced with resentment. Why would the man who was supposed to love her, threaten her with blood bending and go throughsuch great lengths to keep her from being able to bend? She stared down at the hand holding hers, one of the hands that had blood bent her, one of the hands that chi blocked her, effectively keeping her captive against her will. But it was also one of the hands that had worked for her sole pleasure the night before and held her close when the nightmares about Amon hit, leaving her a shivering mess. She loved his hands, she hated his hands, she was so confused. Korra felt him squeeze her hand again and she looked back up at him.

"I'm sure you know that I am from the Northern Water Tribe, but what you probably didn't know is that my father was Yakone, an infamous Republic City crime boss. I didn't even know until I was about 8 years old when my older brother and I found out we were water benders."

Korra raised an eyebrow at the mention of Tarrlok having a brother and he smiled ruefully. "Yes, Korra, I had a brother. His name was Noatak and one day he said he wanted to teach me a trick that he had learned from a friend. He bent some water out of the ocean with a fish in it and said that this was an easier way to fish.. Our father saw us bending the water, trying to catch more fish for dinner, and that was when our childhood ended. I couldn't believe all the things that Yakone told us he had done. And worst of all, he wanted to train us to be blood benders so that one day we could kill the Avatar. My brother excelled at it but I always fell behind because I didn't want to hurt animals for practice. I resisted at first but Yakone knew that I was horribly afraid of fire so he used that as my motivation. He would cover rags in seal blubber, light them on fire and then throw them at me. He was a good aim and if I didn't want to be set on fire, I'd have to water bend to protect myself. One time he locked me in an old shack and set it on fire. I begged him to let me out," he looked down, screwing his eyes closed and gripping Korra's hand again hand before relaxing his. "I pleaded with him. He was my father and I loved him. I couldn't understand why he was doing this to me. But do you know what he said to me?" Korra shook her head no and he looked at her. "He said that if I wanted out so badly, I'd bend the snow outside of the shack into water and put out the fire. If not, he always had another son." Korra instantly felt an extreme revulsion for this man, Yakone. How he could abuse such a young child, his own child. She could never imagine her father doing anything like that. " Well, I wanted out so I did it. Fire wasn't his only method of controlling me. He'd beat me too. A lot. And as much as I hated it, I was a coward. I got tired of the constant pain and the constant fear so I did as I was told, hoping that one day the Avatar would kill me and end it all. Then the day came when my father told us that we had to blood bend each other. Noatak went first, and the pain," he paused, looking down at the floor again and then back at Korra.

" The pain, the complete lose of control of my own body, it was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. It lasted for a few seconds, maybe a moment at the most and then Noatak released me. And now it was my turn to blood blend him. I looked at my brother and I just couldn't do it, I couldn't blood bend him. My father was livid and was about to beat me again when Noatak had had enough and blood bent Yakone unconscious. He said 'Come on, let's go, we're free,' but I just couldn't leave my mother alone with Yakone. I had to protect her. Noatak ran away and when my father came to, we spent two weeks looking for him in the tundra. He perished in the a snow storm but we never found his body. My mother was devastated and neither she nor my father were ever the same again. They died within two years of each other and then I came to Republic City."Korra said nothing for a while, turning his hand over in hers and studying his finger tips.

"I'm sorry about you brother and mother," she said genuinely.

"Thank you,"

"Why didn't you mother stop him from hurting you and your brother? Why would she just let him teach you blood bending?" She remembered when her mother had fit with her father when he tried to teach her how to freeze her own spit. It would be hard to believe that any mother would sit idly by while somebody taught their child something as horrific as blood bending.

"She didn't know, and he would beat her too. She was a kind and loving woman, she didn't deserve that." Tarrlok stared blankly down at the the floor as a single tear escaped his eye. He turned away from her before she could see more fall. "You didn't deserve it either, Korra." She heard him fighting back emotions as he spoke. "What I did, what I've done was wrong. I love you. I never should have had hurt you, I never should have dragged you here and forced you to stay, I never should have chi blocked you and," he paused to gather himself, still not wanting to look at her. "I never should have blood bent you. I am not Yakone," he repeated "but I wasn't above acting like him and for that I am truly sorry. Please don't hate me Korra."

Korra couldn't see the tears that fell silently down his face but his voice sound ragged and his shoulders shook. She had never seen him like this before and she wanted to comfort him but she was coming to terms with everything that had happened. "Tarrlok," she said sternly, "look at me." She wasn't prepared to see the man's red rimmed eyes but she didn't waiver. Wrapping the sheets around her tightly and tucking a loose end, she knelt in front of him, cupping his face. "Do you want this to work?" He nodded his head. "You're right, you're not your father and _**I'm**_ not your mother. I wont stay with a man who hurts me because he's hurting. I wont live like that. If you want me, promise me that you wont do anything to hurt me again. I mean it Tarrlok."

"You fire bent at me Korra, you burned me and I got scared, it brought me back to a bad place and I reacted. I wont do it again."

"Or?" prompted Korra.

"Chi block you," She leaned up and caressed the scar on his shoulder.

"And I promise never to fire bend at you. And don't think about it as me burning you. Lets call it marking you. This shows the world your mine now." He smiled through his pain.

"A simple public declaration of your love would have sufficed." They laughed together and it was a welcome sound for them both.

"Well, that's settled," said Korra, letting the sheets fall to floor and headed to bathroom. Tarrlok couldn't decide if he was more annoyed by the bed sheets being left on the floor or aroused by Korra's naked body. The jiggle of her full round bottom as she walked away made the decision for him and he followed her. She stepped into the wooden bath tub and stared at Tarrlok as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Tarrlok, " she said eying the cocky grin plastered on his face, "I know how to bathe. I've been doing it without you for years." Her face turned red as he removed his robe and hung it on a wall hook. Sh remembered seeing his naked body the night before but the electric lights were out at the the time so she mostly saw his silhouette.

"Have you ever taken a bath like a water bender, Korra?" he asked as he stepped into the tub with her. She turned toward the wall opposite of him in an attempt at privacy. "If you mean have I ever bent water from a basin into a tub, yes." She felt his erection press against her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she shivered as if hit by a wind chill when he began to nibble on her neck. "That's not what I meant Korra, darling, " he whispered as he slide his hands down her arms and placed her hands palms down against the shower wall. "Your bending wont be back for a few days, so its only right that I assist you." His deep seductive voice mesmerized Korra and she didn't resist as he positioned her back so that she was leaning slightly forward and her rear poked out. She mewed softly as he slide his hands between her thighs and gently guided them apart. "Are you still sore from the other night?" he asked with genuine concern. She had forgotten about the dull ache between her legs from her giving him her virginity. "Only a little bit, " she said, trying not to deter him. She felt herself grow hot again under his touch and she needed what ever he was about to give her. "I'll fix that Korra, darling. Close your eyes." Korra did as she was told.

She stood still for a few minutes wondering what he was doing until a sudden sensation caused her to moan in pleasure and shock. He had bent tiny droplets of water out of the large basin near them and used then to massage the sensitive bud between her legs. Her knees buckled and her hips squirmed as what felt like hundreds of tiny beads of water alternated between swirling and rolling back and forth on her clit. "And what do we say?" he cooed in her ear softly as he raised his hands to her breasts and began to pinch her nipples. She wondered how he was able to water bend without the use of his hands. But that thought was quickly forgotten when she felt water surge into her womanhood, caressing her sensitive inner walls and pressing against the highly responsive spot deep within her. The beads continued frolicking over her clit as she threw he head back and screamed "Thank you, Tarrlok, Thank you, Please Don't Stop, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She came so hard her legs shook, but she knew from last's night's experience that it wasn't over yet. Once he found that spot inside of her that drove her crazy, he wasn't going to stop hitting it until she was left breathless. The water dropped away from as he slid into her from behind, gripping her hips to hold her steady. She marveled at how long and thick he was as his strokes became harder. His water massage had done the trick and all soreness from the night before was forgotten as he pounded her spot. His groans of pleasure and powerful strokes were Korra's undoing and she came again. He came after her roaring her name. She couldn't help but think about how different this prim and proper man was when he was making love to her. Korra rested against the wall and Tarrlok against her, both catching their breath. After Tarrlok had recovered enough, he held Korra close. Bending water and liquid soap together, he bathed them. They were both mentally and physically worn out so after toweling off, they got back into bed, under the covers and began to drift quietly off to asleep. Tarrlok's arm around Korra's waist and Korra's head resting on the shoulder that she had burned. Her now permanent mark of ownership.

"You're mine now, you know that, right?" said Korra sleepily

The older man kissed her forehead and held her closer. "Yes Korra , darling," he said quietly, "I always am and always will be."


	4. Chapter 4

The day past by quietly and Korra and Tarrlok spent every moment the could together. There was a humorous moment when Korra smelled fire and ran to rescue him only to find out that he had just been cooking. After a good laugh, they came to the understanding that although he was afraid of fire, he managed his fear and dealt with daily tasks just fine. Korra thought that it was kind of him to always cook for them so the next morning while he cooked breakfast, she decided to clean up. Tarrlok always kept the cottage tidy, but she did pick up some discarded clothing and swept. While looking for more to do, she saw that the rubbish bin had not been emptied and something in it caught her eye. She reached into it and pulled out a neatly folded newspaper. "Korra, darling," Tarrlok called from the small kitchen.

"Yes?" she called back unfolding the newspaper.

"How do you want your eggs this morning?"

"The same way I always take them." Tarrlok laughed.

"Darling, 'always' changes everyday with you when you it comes to your eggs. It seems like you just enjoy testing my culinary skills to see if they are still there. Would you like them over easy?"

"Uh, yeah," she said distractedly. Her blood ran cold as she read the headline and then boiled as she continued to read the article. Amon forces were trying to take over Republic City while Tarrlok had her playing house. She fingered the betrothal necklace around her neck. If it hadn't been so pretty, she would have ripped the worthless thing off of her. "TARRLOK!" she yelled. She heard his hurried footsteps but didn't bother looking up from the paper in her hands. "Korra," he said calmly , putting his hand out. "I can explain,"

"You can explain?" she said furious, "you can explain? How is it _**I'm**_ going to explain to the world that I was blood bent, kidnapped, and chi blocked." She raised her hand to stop Tarrlok from speaking. "But I love my attacker soo much that I decided to shack up with him. Oh yeah, that sounds like a perfectly acceptable and sane explanation. Don't you think so Tarrlok?"

"I wouldn't say I was your attacker per-say," he said slowly inching towards her and taking her into his arms. "We both gave as good as we got, Korra." Korra's first inclination was to shove him way from her but she remembered how they had promised not to hurt each other. Besides, her hot headed actions were what helped them to get into this situation.

"I don't think so Tarrlok," Korra said defiantly, " as I recall, I was spanking you."

"I don't recall any spanking going darling on but I can certainly make that happen for you if you would like." She let him embrace her and rested her warm cheek against his chest, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. The article did say that her friends were working to help restore order to the city, so at least they weren't still in prison. Tenzin was also mentioned so he must be fine as well. The newspaper was dated the day before so they had only been gone for about a month, so not too much time had past. She was the only missing piece to the puzzle. She knew where she had to be. "Tarrlok," she said calmly.

"Yes, Korra?" She took note of the relief in his voice. He was probably happy that she wasn't going saber moose on him.

"We have to go back to Republic City."

"What?" She ignored his shock and pushed slightly away so that she could look up at him and continued.

"I am the Avatar, it's my job to keep order in the world and you are a senator. Its your job to maintain order in Republic City. You have to get your task force back together so that we call all fight Amon."

"Korra," he said slowly "I'm not going back to Republic City. I'm a blood bender, you know that. I'll be arrested."

"It's not illegal to be a blood bender, its illegal to practice blood bending."

"We're arguing semantics, Korra. I don't know how well that woul hold up in court."

"That doesn't matter Tarrlok," she felt herself becoming heated again and pushed away from him. "You're so selfish. There are millions of lives courting on us and all you can think about is yourself."

"Myself isn't the only person I was thinking about Korra," he said raising his voice, "but thinking about others seems to be the only line of reasoning that gets thru to you ." Korra stood there staring at him silent and confused.

"Whaaat?" she said, squinting her eyes at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Korra watched as his chest heaved up and down.

"Korra, lets discuss after we've have breakfast, okay?" Before she could answer, he turned and went back into the kitchen to attend to the cooking food. Korra was practically burning up. Whether he took his responsibilities seriously or not, she did and she wasn't going to sit around and have eggs and bacon while innocent people lived in fear.

She heard him clattering with dishes as she put on her coat and walked quietly out the door. The fear of being blood bent back stuck with as she walked down the dirt road that lead out of the town and further into the Earth Kingdom Forrest. But the telltale painful tugging never happened. It was mid morning by the time she heard tires coming up the trail, which was very unusual due to the fact that there was only one car in the village that Tarrlok had taken her to and it was his. Turning, she saw him getting closer and froze. She wanted to run but held still. "Tarrlok loves me, " she repeated in her head over and over. "He'd never hurt me, he promised." He pulled along side her and stopped. She stood there, expectantly waiting for him to do something, anything. He sighed, "Come on Korra, you can't just walk back to Republic City. That'll take days." Korra ran around to the passenger's side of the car and jumped in, hugging him. "I knew you would do the right thing, Tarrlok."

"Did you really?" he asked, starting his car back up.

"Well, " she paused., "I had hoped."

The ride through the forest was quiet. Korra tried to start a few conversations but they died down quickly. She was also surprised at the lack of physical contact. While they had been dating secretly in Republic City, he had always held her close in his office or home and would hold her hand when they took long rides at night. She took in his nervousness but by night fall, her stomach was growling and she had to say something. "I'm hungry, Tarrlok."

"That's probably because you didn't eat anything."

"You didn't tell me you had food,"

" I made you breakfast but you had left," he said stonily. She blew an errant hair out of her face and folded her arms but said nothing. "Korra, I thought we were working on talking through things now and not just acting on them. You should have told me that you were leaving."

"I did tell you. Tarrlok, I don't need your permission to live my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, anyway." In her peripheral vision, she saw him gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "Korra, how many times do I have to apologize for the same things?" She turned to look out the window and sighed. "There's an Inn, lets stop for evening. We can get something to eat there," he said. Stopping the car, he got out and went around to Korra's door to let her out but she did it herself before he could offer. "I want my own room."

"No,"

"Why Tarrlok? Scared I'm to leave you again?" His voice sounded strained and his face looked tired.

"Are you Korra? Is that what you want? To wait until I'm asleep and then run off alone into night, leaving me to wonder if you are alright? Do you really want to hurt me like that?" Korra stared at him but said nothing. Of course she didn't want to hurt him, but he had made her feel guilty about leaving without a word so she was lashing back. She walked silently in front of him into the Inn and looked away as he came in and ordered one room. He also requested one bowl of noodles be sent to them.

"What about you?" she asked looking over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry," he said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

He continued to be withdrawn and quiet for the rest of the night and Korra was surprised that he didn't make a move to make love to her. Guilt and need bit at her so she decided to take matters into her own hands. While in the bathroom, she combed her shoulder length hair, took off her chest and hip wraps, and pulled on her sleeveless under shirt. Checking herself out in the mirror, she wandered if he would be attracted by her attempt at sexiness. He high large breasts pushed against her shirt and the fabric barely stayed around her firm round bottom and flared hips. She touched the necklace around her neck, hating that it was fake, but loving that he had gotten it for her anyway. She sighed, it seemed that their relationship would be filled with many love/hate contradictions, but like it or not, his was hers so she was going to make it work. Cracking the bathroom door open, she fire bent out the candles that lit the small room and giggled as Tarrlok dropped the book he'd been reading on the bed in shock. "Kooorra," he called still sitting on the bed.

"Yeees," she called back, smiling.

"Is it safe to assume that you have your bending is back?'" he said wryly.

"I believe that would be a safe assumption Tarrlok." She stepped out of the bathroom and watched with pure enjoyment as his face turned from that of annoyance to shock . "What," she said innocently, "You don't like the view?" She twirled slowly, giving him a good look at her backside and shapely thighs. "I actual rather like the view," he said staring at the dark thatch of hair that poke out beneath her shirt and she knew that the night chill in the room was making her nipples pebble as he gaze raised to them. Korra walked slowly over to him as she spoke. "You know Tarrlok, I never apologized for leaving today without telling you. " She felt his erection growing through his shorts as she straddled him and his hands went around her waist as she kissed his lips. "I've been a very bad girl, Tarrlok," she whispered in his ear, "very bad." I think I need to be taught a lesson."

"And how would you prefer to learn that lesson Korra, darling?" he asked entranced by her new found sensuality. Korra bit her lip. It was so different taking control sexually. It felt empowering but it was scary. What if she said or did something that Tarrlok considered weird or offensive. He was the only man she had ever been with and had no concept of what boundaries there were. Tarrlok tucked his index under her chin so that she was looking at him. "Tell me what you want Korra," he said huskily, "I love you." His words emboldened her to speak the words that she thought would be stuck in her throat forever. "I want you to spank me." Tarrlok raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I've been bad,"

"Korra, I'm not going to hurt you because you hurt my feelings."

"It's not about hurting me," she wavered nervously, thinking that she had taken her request too far. But then she saw him flash that cocking half grin she loved so much at her in the moonlight and she knew rejection was the farthest thing from his mind. "Well, Korra, darling, you have been quite bad as of late. Why don't you assume the position so that I educate you on how to treat the people who love you kindly." She flooded with excitement at the thought of asking for something sexually and getting it. She went to reposition herself over his lap but he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. "That's not the position I had in mind darling. Lie down please." Korra did as she was asked and soon she was positioned stomach down and spread eagle with a pillow beneath her hips. She could feel the bed lurch as he sat between splayed thighs. He ran his fingers up and down the sensitive backs of her legs and knees making her shiver. "Now, lets establish a few rules shall we?" he said slowly moving up to her thighs. "Do you trust me Korra, darling?"

"Yes,"she said enjoying his teasing touch.

"Good, because I'd never hurt you. I promise. No, no moving or talking. The only words you are allowed to speak are the answers to my questions. Do you understand?" Korra was so caught up in what his fingers were doing that she didn't respond to his question. SWACK! Korra flinched as his strong hand made contact with her bottom. "I asked you a question, Korra and I expect for you to answer it. Now do you understand?"

"Yes, Tarrlok," she said breathlessly as his fingers started making circular patterns on her inner thighs. He had discovered that they were one of her most sensitive spots and it took all of her will power not squirm against the sensuous tickling sensation or beg him to caress higher up. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate on what he was saying and not move.

"What you did to me earlier was unkind, Korra, darling," he said as his torturous fingers moved higher up on their journey. She knew he was aware that the higher up her inner thigh he went, the more vulnerable to his touch she'd became. Out of now where another smack came down hard on her bottom and she moaned biting the pillow. "What unkind thing did you do to me Korra, darling?"

"I left without telling you." she said through clinched teeth as his finger tips teased her nether lips.

"And do you know what that did to me?" Two more hard spanks rained down on her bottom and she groaned.

"Aaaah, it hurt you, Tarrlok."

"That's right," he said he as continued to pet her womanhood. "Good girl, now why did your leaving without so much as a word hurt me?"

"Because you love meeeee," she dragged on her final word as he slipped two fingers into her soaking wet entrance and raked them over her g-spot before pulling them back out. "Tarrlok please," she moaned wanting his fingers back inside of her. Four more stiff more smacked landed on bottom and she bit the pillow again trying drown her moans into it. "What is the rule you just broke Korra?"

"N-no talking, unless spoken to" she stammered.

"You did say that you wanted to be punished for what you did right?"

"Yes,"

"Well," he said while spreading the lips of her womanhood, "I think I need to do something to hold your attention so that I can be sure you've learned your lesson." Korra moaned and quivered as he used two fingers to rub up and down her inner lips stimulating both them and her clit at the same time. "Now," he said, his voice dripping with honey, "What are not going to do again?"

"I-I-I wont l-leave you again, Tarrlok," she said, unable to control the odulation of her hips. Suddenly the same hand that was bringing her body so close to climax, spanked her vulnerable womanhood. It wasn't as hard as the spanks he placed on her bottom but her womanhood was much more sensitive. She cried out and gripped the sheets.

"I couldn't quite hear you, darling. What will you not be doing again?" She couldn't believe it, this man wanted her to speak louder? They were in an Inn, there were other patrons who could hear them.

"Tarrlok, please, people might hear us." A few more swift swats on the apex between her thighs and she was gripping on the sheets for dear life and seeing things his way. "I WONT LEAVE AGAIN TARRLOK! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU! I'LL NEVER LEAVE!" She screamed still clutching the sheets and panting into the pillow. In one fluid movement, he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his waiting erection. Her knees dug into the bed as he rode like a man gone wild. She came nearly moment he entered her but he continued to pump hard, deliberately pounding against her spot and she was cumming again. He grasped her ample bottom hard and arched his back, placing himself deeper into her as he came.

Tarrlok collapsed onto the bed rolling Korra over with him. He waited until both of them caught their breaths before he spoke. "Korra, darling, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Korra imagined that her womanhood and bottom would be swore for a few days but it was a good sore. She had never came that hard before and she had thoroughly enjoyed it. That thought made her feel kind of embarrassed.

"No, Tarrlok you didn't hurt me. I actually like it." she paused neverously, "is that weird?" His warm soft laughter filled her with security and love. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on the mark on his shoulder.

"Korra, darling, nothing you do with me is weird. I love you and no what happens in the bedroom or outside of it, my love for you will never change. We have all kinks that we like to indulge in every now and again. Tell me your fantasies, I'm the man to give them to you." She laced her finger through his and stared at the old wooden ceiling. "I want to live happily ever after with you, forever," she said whimsically. He kissed the top of her head.

"Korra, we can do that, we can go back to Yao Dao. The cottage is ours, all ours and I didn't pack up all of our things, just enough for a few days. We can head back first thing tomorrow." Korra noticed that his voice had an edge to it, almost like he was imploring her.

"Yes," she softly. "Go back to our cozy cottage and live as Toraq and Kuna, live a lie. Hide out until Amon and his gang make it there. You know we cant do that Tarrlok. I could never be truly happy with you knowing that I had selfishly chosen my own desires over the safety of others. Once this is all over, then maybe we could go back to the cottage but as Tarrlok and Korra. No more lies." Tarrlok stared out blankly at nothing for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, darling."

"I love you," she coaxed.

"I love you too, Korra." She dozed off to sleep, but Tarrlok would lie awake for the rest of the night. Slumber would never come for him.

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who is following this story and those who take out the time to review it. You have all been extremely helpful and please continue helping me to get better :C)


	5. Chapter 5

They started out early the next morning and Tarrlok tried desperately to tamp down his anxiety. He stared out at the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly as Korra tried to engage him.

"Beautiful weather isn't it? Not too warm,"

"What?"

"The weather," she said gesturing out the window, " Its nice. I remember when I first left home to come to Republic City, it just felt so uncomfortably warm. But I guess the winter has set in a little better now and its not so hot anymore."

"Oh, yes dear," he said absently.

"Tarrlok, whats wrong?"

"You know whats wrong, Korra,"

"Ah-ha, still stressed out about going to jail? Well you are The Senator of the People," she said gesturing grandly. "And I am the Avatar so I'm sure that between the two of us, we can work something out."

"I don't think it will be that simple, Korra," he said quietly.

"Well worst case scenario, you do get sent to prison, I bake you a cake with a file in it, and you can break yourself out."

"Korra,"

"No,no, you're right, no one would ever believe that. Everyone knows that I cant cook, so me bringing you a home made cake will raise red flags."

"Korra,"

"Okay, okay, so escape may not be an option but I'm sure that an esteemed senator would be allowed conjugal visits," she said with a laugh.

"Korra!" he said finally raising his voice and she fell silent. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Yes, Korra, I'm sure that I could probably afford a good enough lawyer to barter for conjugal visits for me, but let me ask you. Are there any conjugal visits in the Spirit World?"

"What?"

"I'm serious Korra, if you were killed by Amon, who could barter for visits for me to see you? What pastries could I sneak a file into to help you escape back to me?" Korra sat silently looking at him and then looked out the window. "There are only three ways that I can see this ending. One, you die, I live. Two, I die, you live. Three, we both die. I hope and pray that option one and three don't happen. I'd kill myself if it meant you living, Korra, I mean that."

"Tarrlok," she said turning to look at him and placing her hand on his thigh, "there is another option, we both live." He shook his head.

"Korra, it may not be fair of me to ask you grow up, but for a moment live in the real world. You are the Avatar but you are _**not**_ invincible. Amon _**can **_kill you and what scares me is that if I'm behind bars, I cant protect you. You could be dying and I'd be powerless to save you." The sign in front of them read "**WELCOME TO REPUBLIC CITY, WHERE THE FOUR NATIONS LIVE IN HARMONY**" Tarrlok stopped the car and put the break on. Gripping the steering wheel so tight that he thought he was going to break it, he rested his head on top of his knuckles. He raised his head back up and strained to make his voice sound calm, "Korra, its not too late to let the world save itself. We can go back, now. Just keep driving until we reach the cottage and live out the rest of our lives quietly, together."

"Tarrlok, if you want to, you can let me out here. I can walk the rest of the way to the senate but I have to do this, its what I was born to do, and," she paused swallowing, "very well what I may die doing. But I can understand why you would be afraid. You can go back if you want to and if I'm still alive after Amon's forces are taken down, I'll come for you."

"Korra, why cant you get it? I'm not afraid for myself. As I've told you, I can take care of myself, no where I am. I'm worried about you. I cant lose you." Korra reached out and touched his cheek. In broad daylight, she kissed him on the lips, car parked in the middle of the road. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back like they hadn't just made love last, like this was the first kiss he had ever gotten from her and savored it. She moved slightly away from him, still touching his cheek with her hand. "Tarrlok, you will never lose me. I need you and if you need me the same way, then we just need to have faith that what ever happens, the love that we have can never end and will never be lost." His ice blue eyes meet her ocean blue ones and some how he drew courage from the strength and love of the woman that he had devoted his whole being to.

"Do you truly mean that, Korra?" he said quietly

"Korra, darling," she corrected him smiling and softly sweeping away a tear that threaten to brim over his eye with her thumb. His laugh was barely audible but a sad smile crept up on his face as well. "Yes of course, Korra, darling," he said cradling her body close to his once again.

"And yes," she said against his neck "I mean it." As much as he hated it, he gave her body one more tight squeeze before releasing her and turning the car back on.

"Well," he said taking the brake off, "We're off to the senate, I guess."

"Off to the senate," she confirmed but instead of both of his hands clutching the steering nervously, she held onto one. It comforted him in someway that no matter what they both maybe facing today, they were going to be facing it together.

It was surreal for Korra as they pulled up to the senate. The building looked the exact same as it did the day Tarrlok had taken her but it felt different. The energy wasn't the same and Korra couldn't help but notice that when they got out of the car, Tarrlok didn't reach for her. She supposed that there was a certain amount of profession decorum that they had to maintain while in public but that didn't make it sting any less. "After you Avatar Korra," he said with a bow as he held the door to senate building open. "Thank you," she without looking at him. Then I occurred to her that he was trying to distance himself from her so that when he told everyone that he was a blood bender, no one would think twice or question her as to why she was gone for so long. No embarrassing questions for her to answer later, just all the blame placed on him.

"KORRA!" Bolin yelled and ran over to her, hugging her so tight he lifted off the floor. "Hey Bolin," she said hugging him back but Tarrlok stayed cautiously behind. Tenzin was in the hallway as well as Mako, Asami, and Lin. The met each other in the middle of the large corridor and hugs and cheers of joy were exchanged. "Korra, where have you been?" said Tenzin ,"We were afraid that the Equalists had taken you. And Tarrlok, everyone thought that you were dead."

"Not everyone," Lin said, arms folded and permanent scowled just as present as ever. "We saw your office. What happened, Tarrlok? Where were you two?" Korra watched as he walked forward into the group with his head held high and eyes steady. She knew what he was going to do but she couldn't let him do it. She loved him too much to let him go to jail over something that she had already forgiven him for. He wasn't a threat to society and if no one was going to arrest her for burning him, then he shouldn't be arrested for blood bending her. Tarrlok rolled his shoulders back, a gesture that most mistook as him puffing his chest out proudly but she knew that it was just him trying to hide his nervousness. His voice came out clear and sure.

"Chief Bei Fong, our disappearance was not the fault of the young avatar. I.."

"We eloped!" Korra said, cutting Tarrlok off.

"WHAT?!" everyone said at the same time, and even Tarrlok was staring at her. She rolled down the collar her shirt to reveal the betrothal necklace that she hadn't taken off since she had found it in his pant's pocket.

"Yes, we've been dating secretly for a while and I finally figured out that he's my soul mate. We couldn't wait any longer and didn't want any fan fair or press so we went away privately to vow ourselves to each over. Then we honeymooned."

"What about the senator's office, a fight obviously took place there." Lin said sceptically.

"What can say," Korra shrugged, "I like it rough." Tarrlok turned red as all eyes went on him but he quickly gathered himself.

"Isn't the senator, bit old for you Korra? Like twenty years to old."

"Well isn't Tenzin like sixteen years older than Pema?"

"That is a fact that I'm very well aware," Lin replied wryly and now it was Tenzin's turn to turn red with embarrassment.

"Let's leave Pema out of this, shall we?" he said to Lin and she turned her attention back to Korra.

"And aren't you a bit young to be saying that you've found your soul mate, Avatar?" she asked Korra

"Well, aren't _**you**_ a bit old to not have already found yours, Chief?" Korra said defiantly. Before Lin could lash out at her, Tarrlok quickly stepped between them and spoke in the friendly diplomatic politician's voice that Korra hadn't heard in what felt like ages. "We should have found a better time to commit ourselves to each other and for that I take full responsibility. As my wife mentioned," he said, gesturing to Korra with a smile that made her blush. "We are very much in love but I was foolish to think that the task force could function without me for a while. I can assure you however that you will have our full and complete attention until we've rid the world of Amon and his kind." Korra was amazed at how Tarrlok was able to slip back into the self serving politicians role he was known so well for. She was probably the only person on earth that knew who he really was. The sensitive man who loved to kiss her even when they weren't having sex and who would whisper love poetry that he had memorized in her ear as he held her and coaxed the nightmares away. "Now then," he said with purpose, " I need to gather my task force back together and formulate an attack plan to bring Amon down for once and for all. Chief Bei Fong, you're assistance and police expertise would be greatly appreciated." Lin nodded and placing a possessive hand on Korra's waist, he kissed her forehead. "I know that you'll want to talk to your friends about forming a counter attack so I'll see later on tonight darling." Without another word, he strode away in the direction of his office with Lin trailing close behind him, her metal uniform clinking all the way.

Korra spent the day fielding questions about her romance with Tarrlok and why she was gone for so long. She did her best to be as vague as possible, not knowing if Tarrlok was being asked the same things. Redirecting the conversation, she tried to concentrate on forming an attack plain to flush Amon out. The next time she saw Tarrlok was in the evening. She had just left Tenzin's office and was getting ready to head outside when a hand shot out from a corridor grabbing her wrist and gently tugging her. She would have had a fireball waiting for the person but she quickly noticed the smooth callused palm and well kept nails. "Tarrlok," Korra said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. She felt his arms reassuringly around her and he rested his face in her hair. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"Missed me?" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. "You of all people should be busy with task force and senate-y stuff."

"Senate-y?" he laughed quietly "Korra, have you been drinking saki again? You're making up words." She giggled too and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"Thank you, Korra for what you did earlier. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Korra reached up , slid her hand into his collar, and caressed the burn mark she had left on his shoulder.

"You're mine now, Tarrlok, remember?" she whispered affectionately, hooking her other arm around his neck for support. She kissed him again but deeper. "You're not going to anyone's anything without me. Jail included." He held her closer enjoying her presence.

"I'll be here for a little longer, would like me to get you a ride home?"

"No, its okay, I can make it back to Air Island." Tarrlok raised an eyebrow.

"I meant _**our**_ home Korra," he paused, watching her carefully, "we're married now, remember." She looked down at his chest and sighed, fingering the beautiful betrothal necklace around her neck. Something that was supposed to be a symbol of a man's undying love for his woman symbolized nothing. No, worst than nothing, it was symbolized a lie, it symbolized a fraud, it symbolized a union that was a fake as it was. She knew Tarrlok had noticed that the change in her mood and pulled her closer. "Korra, darling, what's wrong?"

"Tarrlok, I..."

"Senator Tarrlok, Senator Tarrlok," called a high pitched voice from somewhere down the hall.

Tarrlok sighed and releasing Korra gently, he walked out of the shadowy corridor that he had shared with her many times. "Yes Chang?"

"There's more important information in need of your immediate consideration, sir." said the short man.

"Yes of course Chang, Thank You."

Korra walked out of the corridor and Chang cleared his throat and turned to walk away with his head down. "Its okay Chang, you don't have to pretend like you don't see Korra, we're married now."

"Yes, sir."

Tarrlok looked back at Korra and took her hands in his. "Do you need a ride, Korra darling. I can call for cab for you."

"That's alright, Tarrlok, Tenzin had one of the Air Acolytes bring Naga here." She saw as the guilt filled his eyes.

"How is Naga?" he asked quietly.

"She's good, Tenzin's children took real good care of her. But we need to talk." Tarrlok nodded

and dug a key out of his pocket.

"Please go to our home and wait for me there," he said placing the key in her hand, "we can discuss what ever is troubling you when I arrive, okay?" Korra hesitated but relented.

"Okay Tarrlok," she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. " I love you Korra,"

"I love you too." Tarrlok turned on his heels and Korra, for the second time that day, was watching his back as he moved farther and farther from away her.

Korra marveled at Tarrlok's mansion as she Naga rode up to it. The manicured lawn was covered in Forever Winter Lilies, the only flower that grew in the Southern Water Tribe. His home itself was even grander, taking up nearly the entire length of the property. "Wow" she said as she rode up to the garage. " Okay, Naga, this will be your room for the evening girl. I'll come by again in the morning to check on you." She petted her faithful polar bear dog before closing the garage door and heading around to the front of the mansion. Opening up the door, she stepped in. She was familiar with Tarrlok's home and easily found the light switch that illuminated the first tier of the mansion. Closing the door behind her, she threw her bag on the large plush couch in the palour and headed upstairs. In all the time they had dated, she had never seen Tarrlok's bedroom, or the upper level of his home. He had always been a complete and utter gentleman, entertaining her in the palour. As she neared his room the sight she saw made her heart drop. Unlike the other rooms she had pasted on the this level, his door had a blue ribbon tightly wound around the handle. On the top right corner of the door frame hung small round blue and silver bells. Her anger was almost palatable as she swung the door open and saw a new looking dark blue animal skin comforter lined with thick white fur and its edges covered in light blue and white fringe. It rested on the bed like someone had taken great effort to make it look picturesque. Without stepping into the room, she turned away, slamming the door. The bells chimed melodiously and Korra sent a fireball at them, melting the little metal balls into a blackened blue and white glob. She leaned against the wall and covered her face trying to gain her composure, but the anger and pain were rising within her. The ribbon on the door knob, the bells on the door frame, the animal skin comforter with fringe. Tarrlok was already married to a secret wife. Now her life with him started making since to her. The fact that when they were dating, it was always late night or in private. This was probably why he always coaxed her to stay on the first level of his home, so that she wouldn't be able to see the evidence of his commitment to another woman. Korra's heart sank. Not only did she not know Tarrlok as well as she thought she did, she was also "the other woman". She never once in her life thought that she would ever be a part of someone's illicit affair but here she was. She felt as though she might either vomit, set the mansion on fire, or both. No, she knew what she was going to do. She was going to go back down to the senate and give Tarrlok a piece of her mind but not before she singed his favorite white couch in the palour. Ripping the betrothal necklace off of her neck, she started walking towards the stairs but a room she hadn't noticed before caught her eye. The door was slightly open so she stepped inside and from its design, it looked like a baby' s room. This didn't make since. He may have been able to hide a secret wife and secret girlfriend but not a secret baby, they make noise and lots of it. Korra walked around the room examining its contents still confused until she what she she saw on the wall made her gasp. It was a large, tanned, whale shark skin dyed blue with both his family's seal, hers and that of Republic City's branded into it.. "Moon, stars, and sea," she said shocked and then embarrassed, remembering his words to her on the night they fought. _"Lets go back to my home and talk about this, I have something I want to give in private, under nicer settings."_ She looked down at the necklace in her hand, then at the small crib in the room. Walking over to it, her eyes began to brim with un-shed tears. She reached in and pulled out a little plush doll version of Naga with a bright blue ribbon tied around it neck.

"I was hopping that you would like the nursery,"

Korra turned around quickly, still clutching the toy Naga to her chest, and saw Tarrlok leaning against the the door frame smiling at her. "This is what I wanted to show you that night," he said walking up to her and taking her into his arms, "when we had our, misunderstanding. I'd hoped that you'd say yes to my proposal so put up the betrothal bells and placed the marital blanket on the bed. But I guess our marriage bed is really back at our cottage."

"You didn't buy this in the Earth Kingdom, did you?" she said holding up the betrothal necklace. He looked at it curiously and back at Korra.

"No, I made it for you and I was going to give it to you that tonight." He paused. "Why aren't you wearing it now and how did it get torn?" Korra stood there embarrassed. "I didn't know what I was seeing. I thought that you had a secret wife and me on the side so I ripped it off, and it tore. I'm sorry." Tarrlok raised his eyebrow.

"A secret wife?"

"Well it all made since just a few minutes ago."

"Okay," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'm very tired as I'm sure you are too. Its been a long day for the us of both so I ordered from our favorite noodle shop before I came home."

"Why? Just because you're too tired to cook doesn't mean that I am."

"Korra,"

"Yea, I know, I know, I cant cook, but I sure am a good hunter,"

"That you are darling, that you are. You caught me so long ago in a trap so well made, I never want to leave it." He kissed her nose. "I picked up your bag off the couch, I'll put it in the bed room." Korra didn't think anything of his offer and didn't bother stopping him. She was headed out of the room when she heard him make a sound of shock and she grimaced.

"Kooorrra!"

"Yeeees?"

"Why is our door frame singed?" Korra slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Coming,"

It had been a few weeks since they had arrived back in Republic City and Amon had still not reared his ugly head. Senate work was getting tiring and heading up the task force was draining but Korra had been right, they needed to come back. As he drove home, he thought about how understanding Korra had been of late. Being a senator was different from being a clerk, it was more taxing and he was often left too tired to do anything but cuddle with her and go to sleep. He wasn't the virile man he was back in Yao Dao and he found that he missed the quiet peaceful days they shared in there. He also missed the passion filled nights that they had shared in their small cottage as well. Tarrlok thought about what he could do. Knowing that Korra had needs whether she voiced them or not, he chaffed at the idea of her spending so much time with Mako. The younger man was working closely with Chief Bei Fong so it wasn't so farfetched that he'd be finding himself in Korra's company so often since they were always trying to figure out ways to bring Amon down. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him or maybe it was jealousy. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead, maybe it just fatigue but he couldn't help but notice that Mako stood closer to Korra than needed and talked to her more than necessary. It was almost as if he was trying to insert himself into her life. Knowing what jumping to conclusions had cost them before, he decided that when he found the time and they could be calm, he'd bring it up for discussion.

Tarrlok had a late dinner in his office and by the time he arrived home, the moon was full in the sky. He opened the door to the home he shared with his , Korra, and noticed that the lights were out. When he turned them on, he smiled at the rose petals that littered the stairs. Closing the door behind him, he called out, "I'm home Korra, darling,"

"I'm upstairs Tarrlok," she called back.

He headed up the stairs following the trail rose petals to their bedroom door. Opening it, he saw Korra sitting on the bed wearing a short black lace baby doll with nothing under it. She stood and sauntered up to him smiling sexily. "Good evening,Tarrlok,"she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good Evening," he said bending down to kiss his wife. "So, not that I mind but to what do I owe the pleasure of being greeted by you in lingerie?"

"I know that we've both been very busy lately," she said blushing slightly. "I thought that we could try something different."

"Oh," said Tarrlok as he slid his hand up her thigh., "well, you know how much I like different." Korra swatted his hand away.

"Good, now get naked and get in bed,"

"Excuse me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. Naked, bed, now." He looked at her quizzically but he complied to her wishes as she turned out the lights and opened the top blinds to let the moonlight in. He sat down and watched Korra fidgeting with something that he couldn't see.

"Is there anything else you'd like to request of Korra, darling?"

"Yes, lay down, hands above your head." Once again he complied, anxious to see what she was planning to. She straddled him and leaned forward, her laced covered breast brushing his face. He was tempted to nuzzle her nipples through the sheer fabric but he felt cold metal clamp securely around his wrists. "Korra?" The fit wasn't painful or uncomfortable but he definatley wasn't getting out of them without her releasing him first..

"I've noticed that you've been very busy over the last few weeks," she explained, "so I thought it would be nice if I took charge of things."

"And you are going to do so by handcuffing me to our bed?"

"Yes, you took control of things, now I am. Now shut up while I work."

"I don't recall ever telling you to shut up, Korra,"

"I know, but this is how I do things, so shut up." He remained silent as she kissed him. Her tongue teased his lips and he opened them to her exploration. He had never been so utterly at the mercy of a woman before and it felt exhilarating not having to think about what to do next or how to do it. He spent all day doing that and it felt good to release the reigns a little. He moaned quietly as she kissed and nibbled her way down his neck to chest. He knew how much she loved the hair on his chest. She enjoyed threading her fingers through it as they lay in bed and tonight was no different except that she snaked her tongue around his nipple. He gasped and his body jerked as she kissed and licked on his sensitive nipples. He had absolutely no idea that they were so sensitive and shivered almost violently as her kissing on them turned to sucking. He was hard and wanted to be inside of her so badly, but with his hands handcuffed to the headboard, he was powerless to do so. "Korra, please," he moaned.

"Please what Tarrlok?" Korra asked innocently and flicked his nipple with her tongue, eliciting another moan of pleasure from him.

"I need to be inside you,"

"Uh-hm," she said, "Well I'm not ready, but you can get me ready." She sat up and Tarrlok marveled at her she repositioned herself so that she was straddling his face. "Well, Tarrlok,?" she said sweetly, "What do we say?" Her nether lips were touching his ever so lightly and he felt the wetness of her arousal. He wanted so desperately to taste her. "Please, may I?"

"Yes, you may," Korra replied shakily and he slid his tongue along the opening of her womanhood before teasing the sensitive nub that he knew would make her melt. He couldn't believe that he was becoming more aroused as she called out directions like, "higher, lower, up and down, make circles." Tarrlok felt her thighs quiver as she came, moaning his name loudly. He was desperate to be buried inside her but he was surprised when she got off of the bed.

"Korra?"

"Spread your legs Tarrlok," she said and he did as he was told, wondering what she had planned next but trusting her completely. She got back on bed the and positioned herself in between his legs, taking his sack and the base of his manhood in her hands. "Korra," Tarrlok groaned loudly as he felt her lips gliding over its head before taking him into her mouth. He gasped as she began to suck while gently tugging on his sack and pinching the base of his manhood. "

Please, Korra, darling, I don't know how much longer I can last with you do that to me." She released his erection from her mouth with a _pop _sound. Still holding him in her hand, she straddled his hips and he groaned as he she slowly slide her wet apex down onto him. It took an agonizing few moments for her to find an angle that suited her the best. Tarrlok just wanted to pound the spot he knew so well and feel her arousal slick walls contract around him as she came, but he waited patiently. When she found her spot, he was not disappointed. She bounced up and down on him with a strength and speed that threatened to make him cum first. He held back but was relieved when he felt her walls contract around him, holding tightly in place even as she continued to ride him. Not being able to hold back any longer, they both came at the same time. She laid there for a while on his chest and he didn't complain. Finally, she used a key on her night stand to undo his restraints. He rubbed the circulation back into his wrists but no permanent damage was done.

"So," he said, "where did that come from?"

"Well, I was talking to Pema about how slow going things have between us in the bedroom so she suggested that I take charge."

"Wait, Pema told you to handcuff me to the bed?" he said shocked and then laughed to himself at the thought of old Tenzin being chained to his bed in the air temple by his quiet wife.

"No, she told me to take charge, Asami was the one who told me to cuff you to the bed. And about the techniques I used. She's very knowledgeable." Tarrlok covered his face, embarrassed.

"Korra," he said quietly, "how many people have you told about the lull in our sex life?"

"Just Pema and Asami, but its okay, they can keep a secret." She yawned and kissed her mark on his shoulder. "I'm tired Tarrlok, I'm going to sleep. Oh and can we have pancakes and raspberry tea for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes Korra, darling,"

"I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you too."

_**Thanks a bunch for reading. I know I said that there would only be 5 chapters to this story but I think I want to close it out in the next one. Please keep the reviews coming and see you soon :c)**_


	6. Chapter 6

The disappearance of Tenzin and his family was unexpected. Tarrlok, Korra, and her friends worked tirelessly to find any clues as to where they might be. After a week of coming up empty, Korra and Mako came across an equalist flier stating that the "Ultimate Equalization" would be happening that night. Against Tarrlok's wishes, it was decided that Mako and Korra would infiltrate the rally.

"There is no reason for the Avatar to put herself in harms way," Tarrlok said with a practiced look of calm superiority plastered on his face as he tried to hide his rising anxiety. "I can go and a member of my task force." Korra banged her fist on Lin Bei Fong's desk as everyone watched the heated exchange.

"That wont work. You're a senator Tarrlok, your face is too well known and no one on your task force is as skilled at fire bending than Mako," she said gesturing at the ex-fire ferret. "He's a pro-bender for goodness sakes."

"Yes, and a lot of good being a pro-bender did Tahno and his compatriots."

"For the final time," Lin said pointing at Tarrlok, " you, myself and Asami are too well known. There's no way that any of the three of us could sneak into the an Equalist Rally amongst the crowds undetected. And Bolin isn't mentally quick enough,"

"Hey," Bolin said offended.

"Shut up, Bolin," Lin fired back, "I agree that sending in Korra and Mako may not be the best of options but given the current situation, we have little to no choice." She sighed and circled her desk to sit down.

"My bending is gone," Lin said wearily, and an awkward silence filled the room. "I'm useless in a bending fight but thankfully you two should be the only benders in the rally." Tarrlok's smile was all teeth but his facade was cracking.

"Chief Bei Fong, I as well as everyone else can appreciate your strategic expertise but you must realize that there is strength in numbers. If the full might of my task force and your remaining officers were there, we could corner Amon and take him down." Lin stood up, pointing angrly at him, " Listen here senator," she said yelling, " if you wanted Korra as your pretty little wife, then you should have stayed on honeymoon, but while she is here, she _**will**_ work like the rest of us."

"I'm so sorry Lin," he said with all the practice and pose of a politician. "I did not mean to offend. Are you bothered by the fact that Tenzin did not make you his pretty little wife or that you don't have one of your own?"

"We don't have time for this," Asami cut in trying to be the voice of reason, "the rally is tonight, we all have our parts to play and they are all dangerous but if we all work together, we can all come back safely."

Tarrlok's eyes meet Korra's but he said nothing.

"The Four Nations will be equal!" yelled Amon from his podium on the stage. Tarrlok stood in the crowd heavily disguised. He wore his long hair in a braid tucked snugly into the back of his shirt. The blue scarf around his neck hid its entrance and he wore a cheap, ill fitted coat to hide his built and stature. Amon continued to spew his propaganda as the large crowd cheered him on. Tarrlok snaked slowly through the crowd, making his way to the stage. He kept his face passively disinterested as Tenzin caught his eye. He saw the looks of worry on the faces of his children, all tied against various stakes that rose from the stage floor. He studied the stage and notices that there were small vents that went all around it.

As Tarrlok contemplated how long it would take to water bend steam out of the vents as a cover and then freeze the chains off of them, he grimaced as he heard a familiar voice.

"Not today, Amon!"

"Dammit Korra," Tarrlok whispered. He she was too green and their element of surprise was lost. She and Mako landed on the stage from somewhere above and began to attack Amon and his forces. He jumped on the stage when he saw Amon go for Korra. Tarrlok bent up some of the water that he had secretly pumped into the warehouse beneath the stage before the rally had begun. He used ice to block Amon off from her. Amon attacked him furiously but Tarrlok held his ground, forcing him off the stage and chased after him as he ran out of a side door. "Amon!" he yelled after him as he turned down a corridor and disappeared. He could hear Korra and the airbenders from somewhere near him. Around a corner, he saw Tenzin hugging his wife, Pema, and thanking Korra. Oh how he longed to hold Korra close to him like Tenzin held his wife. After their confrontation in Bei Fong's office, they had avoided speaking to each other but now all he wanted was to go to her. Their eyes met and the grin on her face made him smile back in relief. It was almost all over, he thought, take out Amon, and we're out of here. He went to go to her but suddenly Amon appeared out of no where, drop kicking Mako and dodging the powerful wind gusts from Tenzin. Before he could reach Korra, Tarrlok formed a large, thick wall of ice in front Amon, blocking him once again from her. Tarrlok watched fearlessly as Amon howled in anger and turned his attention to Korra's savior. "Tarrlok!" he heard Korra yell, "I'm coming to help you!" He knew what she was about to do.

"No Korra!" he yelled back, "leave the wall up, take the children and head up two levels to the right. There's a large room there and that's were Amon in holding the rest of the kidnapped benders."

"But Tarrlok,"

"GO NOW!" he replied as he ran to engage Amon. The head the Equalist didn't even bother to dodge his attacks, he never even raised his hands. Instead, Tarrlok felt his body seize up as icy fingers surged through his body. It was familiar like a handshake or a mannerism of a long forgotten acquaintance. "No," he whispered "you cant be." Amon constricted his throat and he lost the ability to talk, then he was forced to the ground. The Equalists rushed in from a side entrance but they couldn't tell that Amon was blood bending Tarrlok, all they saw was the senator on his knees and Amon behind him, hand posed to apply pressure to the key chi spots on his forehead. With his body being so heavily restricted and his voice gone, he was powerless to stop Amon. All he could do was watch as the Equalist's hand descended slowly onto his face. I love you Korra, he thought feverishly, for you my love, for you. Then his world went black.

When Tarrlok came to, his body ached heavily. He lurched forward and threw up, not stopping until drops of blood came up to. Even after there was nothing left in his stomach, he continued to dry heave for a few moments until he pasted out again. When he woke this time, his had been cleaned up and there was no sign that he had ever vomited at all. He lay on a thin, old mattress on the ground and when he looked around, he saw that he was in cell. Amon was sitting on a stool not too far outside of the bars that encased him. "Well, its nice to see that you are awake, how are you feeling?" the masked man said. Tarrlok still ached all over and his vision was blurred but he didn't need it to know who was speaking to him. "You don't have to keep up the pretense," he said, his voice raspy and cracking, "you can take the mask off , I know who you are, Noatuk." Amon removed his mask to reveal the face of Tarrlok long lost older brother. "Hello Tarrlok," he said quietly, "I meant what I said, "how are you?"

"How am I?" He laughed then coughed, a little blood coming out. "I feel like penguin seal crap, Noatuk, that's how I feel. My own brother is terrorizing people, trying to kill the Avatar, and blood bent me. How I am supposed to feel?"

"I'm helping people, not terrorizing them and I have never intended on killing the Avatar, just equalizing her.

"Yes, Noatuk, equalize her like you did me?" Amon looked away.

"If you are looking for an apology for that, you wont get one. I'm sorry for my harsh methods but you are a crooked politician and you needed to be equalized."

"And you are an insane narcissist who needs to be taken down."

"And who do you think will do that, hmm Tarrlok? Your precious wife? Oh yes, I know that the two of you are married. I guess the question is does _**she**_ still know." Tarrlok raised an eyebrow and Amon continued. "You've been gone for quite some time dear brother. Almost two weeks and during that time, she has been spending a lot of time with that young police officer, Mako."

"They are probably looking for me," he said, keeping his voice level but not liking the nervousness he was feeling deep down.

"Probably," Amon conceded, "but as you well know, a lot can happen when two people work close together for long periods of time." Tarrlok said nothing, suddenly hating his brother in a way that he didn't even feel when he had been blood bent by him and Amon continued. "She is young Tarrlok as is the boy, how long do you think she will spend looking for her old man of a husband who cant even bend anymore, when she could have a young virile firebender by her side? Of course they will both be equalized soon but at least they will be ordinary and young together. And what will you have? Nothing. Good day, brother, I'll see you tomorrow."

Amon left the room and Tarrlok leaned against the wall. This man was nothing like the loving boy who had tried to save him from his father. This man was a monster. And he was wrong about Korra, he thought halfheartedly, she loves me. He reached into his shirt and rubbed the spot on his shoulder where Korra had burned him. He remembered when she told him to think of it not as a burn but as her mark. It had become smooth lift slighted above the plain of his skin like a small, even leveled hill. "She loves me," he whispered to himself.

The hours and days past by slowly with Tarrlok passing the time sleeping and thinking about the cottage he shared with Korra in Yao Dao. He dreamed of their quiet nights spent peacefully together and long walks through the forest. Periodically, Amon would come to him with food and water and tell him about his everyday goings on. Tarrlok would listen quietly, picking up what bits of information that he found useful and ignoring the rest. He desperately wanted ask his brother where he had been all of these years but he avoided engaging him in any way. He notice that his brother seemed more talkative when he himself appeared passive.

One day, he heard an uncharacteristic rattling like someone was searching through keys. That was odd because Amon knew the key that unlocked the attic like room that his cell was in. When the lock finally popped and the hatch opened, he saw an equalist crawling out of it. Amon had never sent any of his soldiers to tend Tarrlok, probably because he was afraid that he'd tell them everything. He stood and readied himself for a fight, when he noticed the slight glint of something around the soldier's neck. It was round and blue, like the color of the ocean. No, he thought, it couldn't be. He gripped the bars. "Korra?" he said quietly.

Once the masked figure turned to face him and let out a sound of pure joy. The equalist ran over to the bars, ripping her mask off and Tarrlok couldn't have been happier if he had seen his own mother come back to life. Korra fumble with the keys until her unsteady hands found the one that unlocked the cell. She rushed in and Tarrlok embraced her. They held each other tightly for a while, neither of them saying a word. He felt her warm tears against his neck and rubbed her back gently, fighting back his own.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered brokenly against him.

"Didn't you say that a love like ours couldn't be lost?" he whispered happily back.

Korra leaned back and looked at him as he wiped her tears away. He forced himself to stay composed even though all he wanted to do was grab Korra and carry her away from this cell, this city, this world, but he knew that he had a responsibility to the people. He had already negated it once and he wasn't going to do that again.

"Korra," he said, "Amon is planing a big attack on the city. Fighter planes, tanks, the works, but that's not the worst part." He sighed but pushed forward. "Amon is Noatuk, my older brother who I thought was dead."

"What?" said Korra shocked. Tarrlok shook his head.

"I don't have time to explain that right now Korra, darling, you need to make Chief Bei Fong aware of this so that the Republic City forces can gather and be prepared. Whatever he is planning, its going down today." Korra nodded.

"Ok, lets go,"

It took all the strength he could muster to pull away from her. "Korra," he said, "I cant go with you. If I leave, Noatuk will notice and he may change his plans for attack. Then we'd loose out on the element of surprise and we cant afford that." Korra's eyes narrowed.

"No, what I cant afford is to loose you again. Things have changed, Tarrlok. I'm pregnant."

Tarrlok stared at her in shock but said nothing. His lips formed a thin line and a storm began to form behind those ice blue eyes. "Korra," he said gripping her shoulders and willing his hands not to shake. "Darling, you need to got back to cottage in the forest, until this is all over. I will take care of Noatuk."

"Tarrlok, I am the avatar,"

"And you are also the mother of my child." Tarrlok interjected raising his voice. " You have a higher obligation to our child than anyone else." He lowered his voice and pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled her ear as he spoke. "Listen to me Korra, please, I love you," he placed his hand on her womb, "and I love our child too." Please, go to our cottage and wait for me there. I will come for you once I've defeated Amon."

Korra nodded and he sighed with relief. "I love you too Tarrlok, I really do," she said as she disentangled herself from him and backed out of his cell. She closed the cell door in front of her and Tarrlok watched her through the bars. He was happy that she had decided to be safe and head back to the cottage but there was a peculiar look in her eyes that he didn't quite understand until it was too late. The lock on the door had already latched.

"Korra?" he said, the color starting to drain form his face as realization dawned on him.

"I'm the Avatar, my first and foremost concern is to the world. I can't just hide away in the forest while others do my job for me."

"No Korra, please," he pleaded, gripping the bars, desperately keeping his voice low. "Think about our child, does its life mean anything to you?"

She placed her palm on her stomach, "Our child means everything to me, that's why I have to do this. I have to stop him, I cant allow anyone else to do that for me. I'm sorry Tarrlok, I'll come back for you."

"Korra, Korra, please," he called after her. He wanted to yell her name as she turned and slide back into the hatch but he stayed silent for fear that someone might hear and capture her. He watched her disappear and his breathing became labored as his mind worked at a fevered pitch pace. What if Noatuk caught Korra? Of course he would steal her bending but what else would he do? Had there ever been an avatar who'd been a mother before? Noatuk wasn't above hurting children as he had proven with kidnapping the young airbenders. What would he do to Tarrlok's child once he found out that Korra was pregnant? Would he be capable of harming his own niece or nephew? Would he be capable of murdering his own flesh and blood? Tarrlok felt like his head was spinning as his chest tightened and his stomach churned. He forced himself to calm down but as the minutes slowly turned to hours, his anxiety grew. Finally he heard the lock to the attic room turn and saw his older brother rush in.

"What is it Noatuk?" he said anxiously. "What happened?" He knew it couldn't be that he had equalized Korra or Amon would have come in smiling and rejoicing. Instead, he seemed slightly incoherent and in a hurry. Tarrlok watched him wearily as he unlocked the door of his cell and beckoned him out.

"We have to go, brother, now!"

Tarrlok stepped out of the cell. "Why?" he asked puzzled.

"The city is falling and I'm not going to leave you here to fall with it. I left you once and I see what happened. I wont do that to you again Tarrlok. Come on lets go, I have a boat waiting."

Tarrlok followed closely behind his older brother as he hurried down the stairs and outside, knowing that without his bending, he would have to get him alone. He shielded his eyes from the the sunlight that he seemed to have not seen in forever. He saw a dock in front of him with a small expensive boat tied to it. Looking back, it appeared that he had been held in some kind of boat house. Amon jumped into the boat and Tarrlok followed suit. The Fire Nation Navy was on the seas behind them and so were smoldering planes and vehicles with equalist insignias on them. He realized that the city had not fallen, it was his brother's army that had. He shook he head waiting till they got further out to sea to act. As Amon spoke, he contemplated whether or not he could really kill his older brother. He was the only family that he had left and despite the man that he had become, he still loved the boy that he was. Maybe there was a chance at redemption, he thought, maybe he could capture his brother and help him some how. However, the more his brother spoke, the less since he made and it was clear that there was no changing him. He argued internally to himself that if he was willing to kill his brother, then he was no better than he feared Noatuk to be. And yet if he didn't kill him, he knew that Korra and his unborn child would never be safe. He saw Korra far off on land, looking through a large hole in a building that she had no doubt caused. She would never stop hunting Noatuk and he would never stop hunting her. That meant that neither Korra nor their child would ever be safe. He loved this woman and the child within her. He had always fantasied about being a better father than Yakone, but maybe being a better father meant being willing to sacrifice oneself for the sake of ones child and its mother. Tarrlok looked to the heavens above and prayed one last time. Spying an electric glove, he it fitted on his hand as Amon continued his rant. His brother steered the boat further and further from Republic City and Tarrlok unscrewed the lid to the gas tank.

"It'll be like old times, again, Tarrlok, just you and me," Amon said, one tear escaping his eye.

"Yes, Noatuk," Tarrlok said quietly, "just like old times." He closed his eyes, activated the glove and lowered his hand to the open gas tank.

"Torraq," Korra called from the porch of the cottage. She rocked back and forth slowly in a wooden rocking chair watching her three old son play cheerfully in front of her. The little boy's hair was fashioned into three banded ponytails pulled back. He wore his father's old badge and helmet and jumped around excitedly as he wiped a small stream of water at an invisible enemy. "Take that Equalist," he said in his childishly squeaky voice, "I'm Chief Torraq of the Republic City Task Force and you are unda arrests."

"Arrest," Korra corrected with a laugh. He looked up at her smiling and she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father. She still remembered that fateful day when she and Mako had had Amon on the run but lost him when she had blown him out of a building. She also remembered when she saw the boat that he was on explode and how her heart dropped when she heard that Senator Tarrlok was on it as well. The pain of of losing the man that she loved hurt so bad, she went gone into the avatar state. Her son would never know the man that she had but he would know someone better. The front door of the cottage opened and a man stepped out. His foot steps were sure and his shoulder length hair was pulled into a ponytail behind him.

"Your mother is right, Torraq," he said "I would never arrest an Equalist like that. I would use a much larger water whip."

The boy giggled gleefully, "Ok Daddy, then you do it."

"Alright," he said, "but my left arm isn't what it used to be, he might get away."

"No he wont Daddy, we make a great team, we haven't lost an Equalist yet."

"He's right you know, you two haven't" Korra said as her husband bent down stiffly to kiss her. Katara had done her best to heal him and for the most part, he was better but he still had a stiffness in his joints on some days and he couldn't lift heavy things with his left arm. Korra had given him his bending back but he wasn't as powerful as he used to be.

"Morning Toraq, morning Kuna,"

"Morning," they called back to Yong Chin.

"And Good Morning Junior," Yong Chin said to the little boy.

"Morning, Daddy and I are fighting Equalists,"

"Oh wow, you had better make sure none of them get away. We're all counting on you to keep us safe," Yong Chin said, playing along.

"We will" Torraq chuckled back.

Korra watched as the two people she loved the most in the world played, vanquishing invisible enemies that had once nearly vanquished them.

The End

**I would to like thank everyone for coming along with me on this journey. Thank you for your reviews and insights and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Once again, please review my final chapter and I look forward to writing more :c)**

********ALSO I DONT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS A COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION********


End file.
